deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Flaronis Destina
Flaronis Destina is an OC by Zinniax-13 Death Battle Ideas * Sora vs Flaronis Destina * Flaronis Destina vs Akihiro Dragoscale Battle Royals *The Herald Saga Protagonist Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Aang *Amaterasu *Pit *Sora *Axel *Captain Falcon *Sol Badguy Backstory Flaronis Destina was an Archangel who lived a normal life until the "Herald Wars" happened, causing mass chaos throughout the world. During these events, he was split from his friends and family and spent a majority of his life training in the arts of combat, along with magic. 6 years later, he was discovered by a team known as the The Stars of Order, who took Flaronis in and helped him with his life. He quickly became friends with Solana Frost and the others before he moved on, saying his destiny was not to be "Set in stone". Currently, he helps out with protecting the world now and then, but despises being called a "hero", saying he doesn't like the feeling of being above others. Overtime, Flaronis improved his skill, and learned the arts of time magic. With this, he unlocked his fullest potential as the Time Herald, and the King of Destiny. At first, he went mad with power in this form, causing him to go into a rampage. This was stopped by Connor Temporalis and Nordica, who helped set things right. After many more years of training, Flaronis got used to his power, and once again fights for good. His current status is unknown, but one thing is for sure...He will never let any evil or threat get in his way or ruin his day... Death Battle Info Personal Info Name: Flaronis Destina. Race: Archangel Age: 14 (His aging is slowed immensely due to being an archangel. His true age is unknown) Height: 5'02 Weight: 173 lbs. Vs Battles Stats 7A, 6B with Ultimate Attacks|5B Attack Potency: Mountain Level (Kept up with Nordica, and pulverized a mountain by punching it), country level with ultimate attacks (Decimated a country with his strongest attack)|Planet Level (Took on Timelord Nordica and Connor Temporalis, defeating the Latter) Durability: Mountain Level (Took blows from Nordica)|Planet Level (Took hits from Connor Temporalis) Speed: FTL (Slower than Nordica, but can react and tag her with his strikes)|MFTL+ (Kept up with Connor Temporalis, who traveled the entire solar system within seconds) Striking Strength: Mountain Class|Planetary Class Lifting Strength: Superhuman|Planetary Class Intelligence: Gifted in combat, but average in everything else. Base|True Form Personality Flaronis is quite adventurous and loves traveling all over the world while defending it. He is one with a big sense of honor, and despises cheap shots and foul play. He does get a bit hot-headed at times, and is a bit easy to anger. He despises those who call themselves heroes without anything to justify that claim. He respects those who try their hardest and work to achieve goals. Weapons/Armor Unmei: A longsword that is the Herald Weapon of Destiny. It allows Flaronis to use all of his abilities and further enhances his magic, the sword itself being weightless, yet has immense striking power and weight to its strikes somehow. Armor of the Archangel's Divinity (His trademark armor. A set of armor that is enhanced with magic from the divine, which increases pain tolerance and endurance by 200%. It also grants the user access to powerful light magic.) Mechanical Arm: A mechanical arm that Flaronis has after he lost his original arm, which said arm has increased striking strength than his normal arm. Skills Master Swordsman: He is a master of all types of stances and is unmatched in swordsmanship, being able to take on many enemies fairly. Superhuman Strength: He can life up to 200 tons. This increases to 600 tons with his sword. Superhuman Durability: He can take many city-island busting strikes to the face and keep on going, calling it an "annoyance". Adequate Martial Artist: He has some experience in all kinds of martial arts, and has some knowledge of pressure points. Fire Magic: He can use various forms of fire magic, from massive fire eruptions to flame-enhanced strikes that can destroy cities in seconds. He can also form fire walls to protect himself if needed. Lightning Magic: He can use lightning magic. He can use it from orbs that stick around a few moments to lightning chains that grab and shock an enemy for a few moments. Light Magic: He can use very powerful light magic. This can range from explosive light beams, homing orbs that can blind enemies or chains of light that can weaken an enemy's strength by a small amount for a period of time. He can also form ethereal weapons that disappear after strikes, and can be thrown telepathically. "Judgement's fury strikes": A rapid set of light-enhanced sword strikes that is faster that the eye can track, then finishing with a destructive fire-eruption. "Hope is ours.": He forms a bubble of light around him that acts as a rapid-healing barrier. The healing is fast, but the barrier can be broken rather quickly. "Do not lock your destiny!": His finisher. He uses light magic to form a ring of light that contracts to trap an opponent. If this connects, it then goes to a rapid set of devastating magic strikes before the last hit causes a pillar of light that can decimate an entire country. He is weakened afterwards for about a minute and cannot use this skill again for the rest of the fight. Destiny's Grace Armor *Formed on Flaronis's willpower when in perfect sync with the elements. *Allows perfect sync with the elements. *Capable of using fire, ice, light and Darkness. *5000% strength and durability boost. *Makes the user calm and collected. *Immune to armor shatter. *Indestructible. *Slowly drains Flaronis's energy, leaving him exhausted when he exits the armor. True Form *Flaronis's True Form. *Gains the Hero of Destiny Armor. *Capable of manipulating elements. *Mastery over the elements. *10,000% durability boost. *Capable of temporarily stopping time. (5 seconds, but has a minute timer and puts a strain on him.) *Can fire plasma blasts. Feats Defeated Zinax in combat. Managed to swing his strikes faster than the sound barrier, causing a sonic boom. Standstilled against Anatsuki. Survived Zinax's Judgement-Day. Outsped Ninetails (True form only) Survived being burned along with a planet crushing him. Strong enough to throw punch North America without a scratch (True form only) Flaws Not very bright aside from combat Hot-headed and cocky, often taking risks. Will go easy on opponents to see their full power. He will only go all-out when he sees an opponent going at their fullest. Quite slow in movement speeds due to his armor and weapon being very heavy. (He can swing quickly though) Too trusting, and can be manipulated. True form and Destiny's Grace Armor quickly exhausts him with prolonged use. Lost an arm in combat (Albeit no longer an issue since he replaced it with a robotic one.) True Form initially drove Flaronis insane, and will be bloodlusted to the point of throwing strategy out of the window when activated. Trivia Character is inspired by Elsword (The character) Mary Sue Score 20 Category:Original Characters Category:Zinniax-13 Category:Light Users Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Sword Wielders Category:Combatants with a Big Weapon Category:Male Category:Elementals Category:Angels Category:The Herald Saga Combatants Category:Time Manipulators Category:Gods Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Stars of Order Combatants